


i dream, i dream, i dream

by seaworn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaworn/pseuds/seaworn
Summary: He was with Viktor, and having that solid, familiar warmth next to him calmed him down.  Yuuri scooted closer and looked at Viktor’s chest going up - and down. Up - and down.Softly,Softly.





	i dream, i dream, i dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watsoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsoff/gifts).



> For the last few months I've been struggling with life in general and I've been dreaming of comforting sleep. This is a little thank-you ficlet for my dearest girl who always manages to calm me down and keep me grounded.

Yuuri loved sleeping with Viktor.

No, not like that.

Well, yes, that too - but right now he was talking about actual sleeping.

Usually - or, what usual had been for him before he’d moved in with Viktor - he’d slept throughout the night, falling asleep no matter where he was, and waking up, groaning, five minutes before his alarm.

But now, he slept more lightly. Someone might say it’s a bad thing. Viktor as his coach, for one.  But it gave Yuuri a feeling of calmness.

Let him explain.

Viktor’s bed was a massive thing. It was like the best hotel room bed Yuuri had ever slept it, only better. The mattress was some sort of soft memory foam with a cooling top that made you think you slept on a cloud. The beddings were heavenly too - fluffy pillows and duvets that weren’t heavy at all despite the fact that they were huge. It was easy to cocoon yourself in them.

The windows had proper roll-down, blackout curtains, and not even a slice of light was able to come through those curtains. At first, it had actually been a bit overwhelming to Yuuri, who had been used to sleeping in dim light, but never in complete darkness, always hearing the distant noises of their family home from the corridor and later, in Detroit, the bubbly voices of his dorm mates.

Yuuri had never particularly liked nights. He loved sleeping, but they always came with a generous amount of anxiousness, because sleeping meant that the next time you were conscious, it would already be tomorrow with its struggles and obstacles. It was hard to let go if you thought it like that.

That’s why his current situation was _unreal_ to him. He was calm before they went to bed, and he was calm when he woke up. That had _never_ happened before.

Yuuri glanced at the sleeping form next to him.

It was all Viktor.

He was safe with Viktor.

Yuuri  woke up several times a night, nowadays. It was alright. He felt always content, joints and muscles a little tight, but only in a way that made stretching feel _really_ good. He was warm, in that safe, isolated nest of theirs.

Sometimes Yuuri checked the time and noticed that it was barely 1am.

It made the night feel like _forever._

It was amazing.

He loved the night like this. He felt safe, content and in peace with himself - he knew tomorrow was there, and he wasn’t afraid of it.

It was like - well, have you ever been camping somewhere without electricity? Pitch-dark, no phone-alarms to set up, knowing that you didn’t have to hear the traffic or look up bus schedules when you woke up? Sleeping with Viktor was like going to sleep on the first night of your holiday, knowing that had no stressful, annoying tasks ahead. 

Yuuri turned to his other side, finding Viktor’s heat easily, snuggling closer. Viktor, dead to the world, made a small sound and took Yuuri’s hand into his. Yuuri’s heart swelled, because while Viktor was impossible to wake up when he was sleeping, he always subconsciously made sure to find a way to touch Yuuri.

Sometimes, Yuuri still woke up in the middle of the night, static noise filling his brain and anxiety heating up his face, going overdrive, skin itchy and breath leaving him in a rush.

It wasn’t as scary anymore, though. He was with Viktor, and having that solid, familiar warmth next to him calmed him down.  Yuuri always scooted closer and looked at Viktor’s chest going up - and down. Up - and down.

Softly,

Softly.

And if Viktor’s heart beat so solemnly, so steadily, his face unguarded and carefree, Yuuri had nothing to worry about, right? He didn’t have to panic - or if he did, he knew he’d be fine in the end.

A funny logic, but it worked on Yuuri.

He remembered when going to sleep meant one day less with Viktor, one day closer to airports, late night voice mails and cold, unyielding _longing._ A long-distance relationship had been problematic, because Yuuri hadn’t been able to tell his body to slow down and sleep when he knew that, 7400 kilometers away, Viktor was awake. 

It didn’t mean any of those things now.

Yuuri still didn’t sleep very well, he knew that. Waking up several times a night wasn’t normal. But he felt more grounded, more _safe_ than he’d felt in a long, long time. He didn’t even _want_ to sleep throughout the night, right now. He wanted to wake up five, ten, twenty times a night, just to realise that he was right where he was supposed to be - in Viktor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me at tumblr @ [dotingdamen](http://www.dotingdamen.tumblr.com) !
> 
> I've been having problems writing, and I know this is short and a little less composed than most of my stories. I really liked writing this, though, so I hope you like it too! <3


End file.
